


Ton cœur contre le mien.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Femslash, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gothel | Eloise Gardener is in Prison, Happy Ending, Humor, Internet, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parenthood, Slash, Weddings, meeting on discord, meeting on the internet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA sans magie] : Tilly Jones s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en rejoignant ce serveur Discord, mais certainement pas à y rencontrer sa future femme. CuriousArcher. Hookfire. SwanQueen.
Relationships: Alexandra/Lily | Lilith Page, Alice | Tilly & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Anastasia Tremaine & Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Anastasia Tremaine/Lucy (Once Upon a Time), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Tiana | Sabine, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Gretel (Once Upon a Time: Sisterhood) & Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson, Gretel (Once Upon a Time: Sisterhood)/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson/Henry Mills, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Pinocchio | August Booth, Robin | Margot & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ton cœur contre le mien.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Je dédie ce texte à l'ensemble du discord de l'enfer de Dante (et à ma femme de Discord, LunaQueen), merci d'être là !
> 
> Et c'est ma 300ème fanfiction, youpi !
> 
> \- Défis à l'unité :Défi 1 d'Angelica R : (multifandom) Un personnage A et un personnage B se rencontrent sur Discord. Quand le bot du mariage apparaît sur le serveur, les deux personnages se marient, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Sauf que le jour où ils se rencontrent face à face, ils finissent par réaliser qu'ils sont réellement tombés amoureux.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un Hookfire, un SwanQueen et un CuriousArcher dans la même fic ?
> 
> \- Prompt du 08/07/2020 "- Je t'aime. - Pardon, tu disais quoi ? - Rien, tu veux du chocolat ?"
> 
> \- Dialogue de nos fanfictions :Dialogue 55 : - Ah non, mais ça ne va pas. - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - Ils ont totalement raté l'adaptation cinématographique. Et t'as vu comment ils ont bâclé la traduction ? C'est horrible. HORRIBLE. - …Calme-toi, c'est qu'un film. - Que je me calme ? Je suis sur le point de faire une dépression ! - C'est pour ça que les fanfictions existent.
> 
> \- Demande en mariage 132 : Alice / Robyn.
> 
> \- Mot du 20/07/2020 Larmes.
> 
> \- Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan.
> 
> \- Titre du 30/07/2020 : Ton cœur contre le mien.
> 
> \- La première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un sur internet.
> 
> \- Fanart du 11/05/2020.
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 16/05/2020 watch?v=MrT3h-EDN6g
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time.
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup :Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Citation du 09/05/2020 d'Alan Bennett "Les livres ne se souciaient pas de leurs lecteurs, ni même de savoir s'ils étaient lus. Tout le monde était égal devant eux, y compris elle. La littérature est une communauté, les lettres sont une république."
> 
> \- Image du 17/05/2020 Source : Lonary.
> 
> \- Musique du 08/05/2020 watch?v=UqX6GZ2nz88.
> 
> \- Avatar du 09/06/2020.
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Graham/August.
> 
> \- 1001 situations : 22 : Un personnage A pense aimer secrètement un personnage B sauf que tout le monde est au courant.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : A : Alice.
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : L : Lecture.
> 
> \- Cassons les préjugés :Préjugé 2 : Des sports sont réservés aux garçons et des sports sont réservés aux filles.
> 
> \- Les expressions infernales : Huitième expression infernale : Par les flammes de l'Enfer.
> 
> \- Défi des baisers :Quatrième Baiser : Un baiser sous la pluie.
> 
> \- Prompts par millier : Prompt 7 : "Ce n'est pas s'enfuir si tout le monde sait où vous allez."
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : Écrire sur un perso blond (volé à Merlin).
> 
> \- Nos habitudes à l'écrit :Trente deuxième habitude : Quand tu prends ton téléphone dès que tu viens de te réveiller.
> 
> \- Foire aux couples Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Regina.
> 
> \- Slow Burn, Fake date, Enemies to lovers : Fake date Alice/Robin.
> 
> \- Défis suprêmes : Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots Récompense : Effacer une dette.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 30 défis.

Tilly Jones n'avait pas d'amis.

Elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu en vérité, ou tout du moins, quand c'était arrivé, à quelques reprises au cours de son enfance puis de son adolescence, elle n'avait jamais réussi à les conserver bien longtemps, ayant toujours préféré la lecture à la discussion, ayant eu plus de facilités avec les livres qu'avec les gens.

« Les livres ne se souciaient pas de leurs lecteurs, ni même de savoir s'ils étaient lus. Tout le monde était égal devant eux, y compris elle. La littérature est une communauté, les lettres sont une république. »

Les livres n'étaient jamais blessants, jamais méchants, jamais moqueurs, les livres se moquaient bien de qui les lisait, les livres ne jugeaient pas.

Les livres n'étaient pas comme les êtres humains, ils n'étaient pas compliqués.

Enfin si, ils pouvaient l'être, mais dans ce cas-là, elle pouvait tout simplement le poser dans un coin et y revenir plus tard, et essayer de le comprendre, avec les autres personnes, dans la vraie vie, ça ne se passait pas comme ça.

Avec elles, il fallait parler, discuter, échanger, et quand il s'agissait de littérature, ou de seulement écouter les autres, elle pouvait parfaitement gérer, mais en dehors de ça…

Elle n'était pas douée pour parler aux gens.

Lire, ou même écrire, ça, elle savait faire, elle se considérait comme plutôt bonne écrivaine, enfin elle se débrouillait bien de son point de vue, et elle aimait ça, écrire, vraiment.

Elle avait toujours aimé ça.

En fait, c'était bien parce qu'elle aimait tant lire et écrire qu'elle avait finit par s'inscrire sur ce site de fanfictions, seulement en tant que lectrice au début, n'osant pas encore écrire ou poster quoi que ce soit alors, persuadée qu'elle était que personne ne lirait ses écrits (ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas au début, et encore un peu maintenant aussi), jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se lancer après avoir relu une saga de romans.

Ça avait été le déclic pour elle, surtout quand elle avait réalisé que le fandom était complètement vide, alors elle avait écrit, encore et encore et encore, puis elle avait publié, et au fil des années, elle avait finit par trouver son public, et rencontrer quelques personnes comme elle.

Elle avait commencé à côtoyer des gens qui, même si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés en vrai, étaient désormais de vrais amis pour elle.

Aussi, quand elle avait été invitée à rejoindre un serveur Discord de fanfictions, malgré sa timidité maladive habituelle, qui n'avait toujours pas disparu même après trois ans à écrire et à converser avec d'autres auteurs, elle avait finit par accepter.

Et elle ne l'avait aucunement regretté.

_§§§§_

Tilly était encore sur son ordinateur lorsque l'un de ses deux pères rentra de son travail, elle le salua rapidement d'un hochement de tête distrait quand il lui demanda si sa journée s'était bien passée, avant de continuer de taper le scénario de sa future fic.

Killian se contenta de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'écris, répondit la jeune femme en continuant de laisser courir ses doigts sur le clavier.

\- Tes fanfictions ou ton boulot pour la fac ?

Elle essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que quand je dis que j'écris, c'est exclusivement les fanfictions non ?

Son père pouffa.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais j'oublie toujours… C'est sur quoi cette fois ?

\- Good Omens, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de réaliser que son père ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. »

Quand Neal rentra quelques heures plus tard, Tilly était encore en train de lui expliquer de quoi parlait son histoire.

_§§§§_

Tilly avait une famille que l'on pouvait qualifier d'atypique.

Sa mère biologique, qui dirigeait une secte aux habitudes plus que douteuses, avait été mise en prison seulement quelques jours après lui avoir donné naissance, et allait y rester pendant un bon moment.

Son père, policier qui avait dû, ironiquement, arrêter sa propre fiancée, avait par la suite rencontré un ancien voleur en pleine reconversion (qui était lui-même le fils d'un de ses collègues), Neal Cassidy.

Les débuts de leur relation avaient été plutôt chaotiques, c'est le cas de le dire, et ils avaient mis du temps à tomber amoureux, vraiment, mais, vingt-et-un ans après, ils en parlaient avec un certain amusement, voire attendrissement, et Tilly…

Tilly n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure famille.

_§§§§_

Alors qu'elle se reconnectait sur Discord juste après avoir mangé, Tilly parcourut rapidement du regard les différentes conversations qu'elle avait pu manquer.

Écoutant distraitement les paroles de la chanson Live Like Legends, elle remarqua qu'une des membres du serveur avait mis dans la réserve un fanart représentant Anastasia, l'héroïne du film d'animation, la jeune fille étant vêtue des différentes tenues qu'elle portait tout au long de l'histoire.

Mettant un cœur en réaction sous l'image, elle passa alors à un autre salon.

Une fois sa musique terminée, elle enchaîna sur une fanvideo, et tandis que les premières notes de Castle résonnaient, elle haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant ce que SwanPrincess venait tout juste d'écrire.

SwanPrincess : Hey les gens, je viens de tomber sur un truc qui pourrait vraiment être sympa pour le serveur.

AliceInWonderland : Re. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

SwanPrincess : Salut Alice !

RobynHood : Re.

Pinocchio : Re Alice.

EvilQueen : Re.

Huntsman : Re.

TheAuthor : Bonsoir.

PrincessOfTheKingdom : Hello.

TheDragon : Je suis rentrée !

Anastasie : C'est quoi ton idée Swan ? Et salut Alice !

Hansel : Hey !

Javotte : Re. J'ai bien envie de savoir moi aussi.

Gretel : Re Alice.

LightOfMagic : Hello tout le monde ça va ?

Une fois que tout le monde eut répondu à la question, SwanPrincess continua enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

SwanPrincess : C'est un bot de mariage !

D'accord, Tilly était complètement larguée là, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, au vu des nombreux points d'interrogation ou de suspension, ou smileys interrogatifs qui suivirent cette déclaration.

AliceInWonderland : Un bot de mariage ? Pour quoi faire ? (Enfin en dehors de l'évidence je veux dire, concrètement ça changera quoi ?)

SwanPrincess : J'aime bien l'idée, ça nous permettrait de nous créer notre petite famille sur Discord ce serait marrant !

EvilQueen : Petite ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de gens qu'il y a sur ce serveur ?

SwanPrincess : Justement ! C'est ça qui sera drôle ! En plus on peut adopter des gens, et ça aussi c'est cool !

Huntsman : Ce sera surtout le bordel…

SwanPrincess : OUI !

EvilQueen : T'es complètement folle ma parole…

Pinocchio : Quoi, tu l'avais pas encore compris ?

EvilQueen : Si mais là c'est vraiment flagrant.

Derrière son écran, Tilly ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si elle n'avait pas de vrais amis dans la vie réelle, elle en avait sur internet, et depuis qu'elle avait rejoint ce groupe, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi peu seule de sa vie.

Je vous aime, pensa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, putain je vous aime tous tellement, si vous saviez à quel point.

En pensant à la proposition de SwanPrincess, Tilly eut un autre sourire amusé.

Elle qui n'avait pas de petite amie dans sa vie de tous les jours, elle allait peut-être avoir une femme virtuelle qui sait, enfin ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait réellement la demander en mariage.

Et ce fut probablement à ce moment-là que le serveur perdit complètement la tête (enfin, encore plus qu'avant).

Entre les demandes en mariage, celles d'adoption, toute la situation devint rapidement un joli bordel, dont Tilly ne put que s'amuser.

SwanPrincess demanda EvilQueen en mariage, qui accepta immédiatement, et une fois cela fait, SwanPrincess s'exclama avec un certain enthousiasme :

SwanPrincess : EvilQueen ! JE VEUX ADOPTER THEAUTHOR !

TheAuthor : J'ai mon mot à dire moi ?

SwanPrincess : Ben oui t'auras qu'à dire oui ou non au bot ! Alors ?

EvilQueen : Ça me va oui.

TheAuthor : C'est oui.

SwanPrincess : YES !

Tilly éclata de rire avant de voir les autres couples se former, après le SwanQueen, ce fut au tour de Pinocchio et de Huntsman, puis de TheAuthor et Hansel, suivis par PrincessOfTheKingdom et TheDragon, ensuite Anastasie et LightOfMagic, et enfin Javotte et Gretel.

Tandis que dans le processus, Hansel et Gretel avaient été adoptés et étaient devenus frères et sœurs, tout comme Javotte et Anastasie, ce dont tout le monde s'amusa à cause de leurs pseudos.

En voyant une nouvelle notification apparaître, Tilly sursauta en réalisant qu'on la demandait à son tour en mariage, et que c'était RobynHood qui lui demandait de l'épouser.

Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde, elle et Robyn étaient intéressées par les mêmes univers, et souvent les mêmes ships (même si pas toujours), et elle la considérait comme son amie, elle ne voyait personne de mieux à épouser, même seulement par jeu.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point cette décision allait un jour bouleverser sa vie.

_§§§§_

Alors qu'elle changeait son avatar actuel (après s'être immédiatement saisie de son téléphone après son réveil) le remplaçant par celui représentant une fille aux cheveux blonds, au regard un peu dans le vide, et une pierre violette dans les mains, elle sécha également ses **larmes** (une fic avec un peu trop d'angst… Encore que, vu ce qu'elle écrivait, elle n'était pas vraiment en droit de se plaindre), puis elle sourit en voyant que Robyn était connectée.

AliceInWonderland : Hello chérie, comment vas-tu ?

RobynHood : Oh, bonjour amour, bien et toi ?

Au début, elle avait eu un peu de mal à utiliser ce genre de surnoms, mais elle savait bien que Robyn ne les employait que pour rire, aussi, elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça désormais, même si elle avait un sorte de pincement au cœur à chaque fois, parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

EvilQueen : Alors comment ça va les amoureuses ? Le CuriousArcher file toujours le parfait amour ?

Avant que Tilly n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Robyn le fit à sa place.

RobynHood : Et le SwanQueen alors ?

Tilly eut un sourire amusé en suivant la discussion, vraiment, s'il y avait bien un serveur où elle riait toujours, c'était bien celui-ci.

EvilQueen : Oh mais très bien, ma très chère, euh… on est liées comment déjà ?

AliceInWonderland : C'est ta nièce !

EvilQueen : Ah ?

RobynHood : Ah oui c'est vrai !

EvilQueen : Et c'est la fille de qui déjà ?

Huntsman : Celle de WickedWitch, et toi, tu a été adoptée par QueenOfHearts, tout comme elle, donc vous êtes sœurs, et WickedWitch a adopté RobynHood, donc c'est ta nièce, c'est simple pourtant !

EvilQueen : …

AliceInWonderland : …

RobynHood : …

EvilQueen : J'avais oublié.

TheAuthor : JE SUIS PERDU !

SwanPrincess : Qu'y-a-t-il mon fils ?

TheAuthor : Je sais plus qui est qui dans ma famille !

EvilQueen : Ah !

SwanPrincess : Hé bien EvilQueen et moi nous sommes tes mères, il s'avère que WickedWitch est ta tante, QueenOfHearts est ta grand-mère et RobynHood… est ta cousine. Et AliceInWonderland est, euh… j'en sais rien.

TheAuthor : La femme de ma cousine ?

SwanPrincess : Voilà.

TheAuthor : Ma famille est un vrai bordel…

EvilQueen : Et tu es marié à Hansel et Gretel est ta belle-sœur.

TheAuthor : Oui ça j'allais certainement pas l'oublier.

Pinocchio : Quelqu'un a envie de faire l'arbre généalogique ?

PrincessOfTheKingdom : Rien que d'y penser ça me donne mal au crâne…

Tilly ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avant de continuer son dessin, représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds jouant du violon, qu'elle posta ensuite sur le serveur.

_§§§§_

Elle était furieuse là, vraiment, et oui c'était pour un truc pas vraiment grave, mais… merde quoi !

RobynHood : Hey Alice, ça va ?

AliceInWonderland : Ah non, mais ça ne va pas.

RobynHood : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

AliceInWonderland : Ils ont totalement raté l'adaptation cinématographique. Et t'as vu comment ils ont bâclé la traduction ? C'est horrible. HORRIBLE.

Non, Tilly n'était pas du tout une drama queen, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez là ?

RobynHood : … Calme-toi, c'est qu'un film.

AliceInWonderland : Que je me calme? Je suis sur le point de faire une dépression!

RobynHood : C'est pour ça que les fanfictions existent.

AliceInWonderland : Oui c'est vrai chérie, tu as raison… Bon ben go écrire des fics sur Percy Jackson alors !

RobynHood : Yeah, vas-y amour, je crois en toi, you can do it !

Tilly se mit à sourire.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un qu'on avait jamais rencontré en vrai, mais bon, elle et Robyn étaient seulement amies.

N'est-ce pas ?

_§§§§_

AliceInWonderland : Hello tout le monde !

RobynHood : Hey Alice, comment vas-tu mon amour ?

AliceInWonderland : Très bien, et toi ma femme adorée ?

C'était un jeu bien sûr, rien qu'un jeu, mais une part d'elle-même, la plus seule, bien sure, aurait bien voulu que ce soit vrai, et c'était stupide, évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait à chaque fois s'empêcher d'espérer que…

Mais non, bien sûr que non.

RobynHood : Bien, je reviens d'un de mes cours de sport, quand je pense qu'on m'a toujours dit que le tir à l'arc était réservé aux garçons et pas aux filles, ça me fait doucement marrer…

AliceInWonderland : Ah m'en parle pas, j'ai testé la danse y a quelques années, et j'ai détesté ça… Ah mais alors c'est pour ça que t'as choisi ce pseudo ?

RobynHood : Yep, j'ai toujours aimé ce personnage, et j'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler… Et toi ? Pourquoi Alice ?

AliceInWonderland : J'ai toujours aimé lire, et ce livre… enfin pour quelqu'un comme moi qui aimait me réfugier dans la lecture, c'était juste le rêve.

En regardant l'heure qu'il était, Tilly sursauta en réalisant qu'il était deux heures du matin, et elle soupira.

À chaque fois qu'elle se perdait sur Discord, ça finissait comme ça de toute façon.

AliceInWonderland : Bon il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher moi, bonne nuit !

RobynHood : Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Tiana : Bonne nuit Alice !

Ella : Bonne nuit Alice !

Tilly salua sa femme et ses deux autres amies (qui s'étaient également mariées sur Discord) et partit se coucher.

_§§§§_

Un mois plus tard.

Robyn était vraiment jolie, réalisa Tilly en regardant la photo que sa femme virtuelle venait tout juste de poster sur le serveur, tout à fait son genre de fille, dommage qu'elles ne soient pas réellement ensemble…

(Non, non, elle devait arrêter de penser à ça.)

Prenant son téléphone en main, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle aussi elle poste une photo, après tout les autres l'avaient fait eux aussi, et puis…

Certes, elle n'aimait pas s'afficher sur internet, mais ils étaient ses amis, et elle leur faisait confiance.

AliceInWonderland : Et voilà à quoi je ressemble !

En voyant les cœurs fleurir sous son message, la jeune femme sentit son cœur fondre, surtout quand elle vit les messages de Robyn, et bon sang, est-ce qu'il était réellement possible de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un sans jamais l'avoir rencontré ?

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait jamais pouvoir la voir en chair et en os.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle se trompait…

_§§§§_

EvilQueen : Une rencontre IRL ?

SwanPrincess : Oui, ce serait top tu crois pas ? J'ai le droit de vouloir rencontrer ma femme non ? Et mon fils. Et ma belle-mère. Et ma belle-sœur. Et… enfin tu m'as comprise.

Huntsman : Il faudrait voir, déjà je suis pas sure que tout le monde puisse le faire ou ait l'autorisation.

AliceInWonderland : Faut que je demande à mes papas, je suis pas sure qu'ils accepteront.

RobynHood : Pareil.

Mais, même si ça risquait d'être compliqué à mettre en place, Tilly avait vraiment envie de les rencontrer pour de vrai, même si IRL elle était beaucoup moins bavarde que sur le serveur (elle était la pipelette du groupe, et en était toujours sincèrement étonnée, mais bon, elle avait toujours eu plus de facilités pour écrire que pour parler de toute façon), mais bon, elle les connaissait maintenant, elle pouvait le faire.

_§§§§_

Margot était réellement soulagée de pouvoir participer à cette rencontre, tout le monde ne serait pas présent, mais ils seraient tout de même assez nombreux, SwanPrincess (Emma) serait là, tout comme EvilQueen (Regina), mais aussi TheAuthor (Henry), Hansel (Nick), Gretel (Sara), Javotte (Ivy), PrincessOfTheKingdom (Alexandra), TheDragon (Lily), Pinocchio (August), Huntsman (Graham), Tiana (Sabine), Ella (Jacinda), Anastasie (Ana), LightOfMagic (Lucy), et aussi et surtout, Alice serait là, à savoir Tilly.

Et Margot avait vraiment envie de la rencontrer, depuis le temps qu'elles étaient mariées sur le serveur, elle voulait la voir véritablement (et pas juste en photo de loin), lui parler, apprendre à la connaître.

Est-ce qu'elle avait le béguin pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré par internet ?

Oui absolument, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le reconnaître.

_§§§§_

Tilly se sentait horriblement stressée.

Et il y avait de quoi, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle sortait pour rencontrer des gens autres que ses amies de la fac et d'habitude elle ne rencontrait pas autant de gens, surtout des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement vus.

(Oui Tilly était plutôt asociale.)

« Hey… C'est bien toi AliceInWonderland ? Demanda une voix non loin, et elle sursauta.

Elle était venue seule à cette rencontre, ayant le permis depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, et en reconnaissant une chevelure blonde, deux yeux bleus et une paire de lunettes, elle sut qui elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est moi… Et toi tu es bien RobynHood ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, et Tilly sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle était belle, oh bon dieu elle était vraiment belle, et ce sourire, ce sourire était magnifique…

Bon sang Tilly, calme-moi, s'admonesta-t-elle.

\- Exactement. Je m'appelle Margot, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, que Tilly serra immédiatement.

\- Et moi Tilly.

Margot lui sourit une nouvelle fois et c'était illégal d'être aussi mignonne, vraiment…

\- Très joli prénom. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre en les attendant ? »

Tilly hocha la tête, et suivit la jeune femme dans le bar le plus proche.

Ce n'est pas un rencard, lui rappela la partie de son cerveau la plus pessimiste.

Je sais.

Quand le reste du groupe arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, elles étaient encore en train de discuter.

_§§§§_

C'était vraiment facile de parler avec Margot.

Tilly avait cru tout d'abord qu'elle aurait un peu de mal à discuter avec elle, mais en vérité, elle avait réussi à rapidement mettre de côté son malaise de départ, et par la suite, quand les autres les avaient rejointes, elle avait réussi à discuter avec les autres presque avec autant d'aisance que sur le serveur.

C'était étrange, se dit-elle en souriant, que d'avoir vraiment des amis.

C'était plutôt plaisant aussi.

Et **par les flammes de l'enfer** … elle espérait vraiment que son béguin naissant pour Margot n'allait pas compliquer les choses.

Elle ne savait pas que c'était la même chose du côté de Margot.

_§§§§_

Emma laissa tomber son regard sur Margot et Tilly, les yeux brillants et en pleine discussion animée au sujet d'une saga de romans dont elles étaient toutes les deux fans.

« Combien on parie qu'elles sont ensemble pour de vrai avant la fin des vacances ces deux-là ? Lança-t-elle à Regina juste en face d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ce fameux bot mariage était un bon entremetteur ou non, mais le fait est qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non à un rendez-vous avec sa femme de Discord, et elle savait qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule.

La brune se mit à sourire.

\- C'est drôle ça… Je me disais exactement la même chose. Vu comment elles se parlent, se regardent, ça se voit que cette histoire de mariage et de relation amoureuse commence à devenir réelle… Je dirais presque que c'est un coup de foudre si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis quelques semaines.

\- Ah je le savais ! Je me disais bien que j'avais épousé la bonne personne ! Lança Emma en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ?

\- Non, laissons les se débrouiller toutes seules, elles sont assez grandes pour se rendre compte de ce genre de choses, elles sont adultes maintenant. »

Oh si Emma avait su.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs mois se passèrent après cette rencontre, et les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter ensemble sur Discord ensemble et avec les autres membres du serveur, mais de toute évidence, quelque chose avait changé, à chaque fois qu'elles s'appelaient par des petits noms affectueux… ça avait l'air réel cette fois.

Et ni Tilly ni Margot ne savaient comment gérer ça, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça, vraiment pas, surtout que les rencontres s'étaient multipliées au fil des mois, et à chaque fois les deux jeunes femmes étaient présentes, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et ce qui n'était au début qu'un béguin s'était rapidement révélé être bien plus que cela.

Sauf qu'aucune d'elle n'avait véritablement sauté le pas.

Et que les autres membres du serveur commençaient à se douter de quelque chose (même ceux qui n'étaient pas venus aux rencontres).

Au point qu'Emma, n'en pouvant plus, finit par décider de créer un groupe Discord afin d'en discuter.

Pinocchio : Euh… Pourquoi j'ai été ajouté à ce groupe exactement ?

Huntsman : Je me pose la même question, et c'est quoi ce nom sérieux ? « CuriousArcher, I ship it ? » Cette histoire va un peu trop loin là.

SwanPrincess : Oui ben désolée mais là j'en ai marre !

EvilQueen : ?

TheAuthor : Oui moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre.

SwanPrincess : Bien, je vais donc vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce groupe, je l'ai créé pour qu'on puisse discuter du sujet CuriousArcher et ici il y aura tous ceux qui se sont rendus aux rencontres IRL à l'exception d'Alice et Robyn !

EvilQueen : Pourquoi ?

SwanPrincess : Parce que ce sont des boulets. Et parce qu'elles sont les premières concernées, donc je pense que c'est mieux si on ne les inclut pas là-dedans.

Tiana : C'est quoi l'objectif de ce groupe exactement ?

SwanPrincess : Râler, et d'un et de deux, nous mettre d'accord sur une chose : Alice et Robyn sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

EvilQueen : Oui.

TheAuthor : C'est certain.

PrincessOfTheKingdom : De toute évidence.

TheDragon : Ça coule de source. Maintenant elles se font des rencontres IRL à deux, la seule raison pour laquelle ce ne sont pas des rendez-vous amoureux, c'est parce qu'elles ne les appellent pas comme ça.

Pinocchio : fuit en direction du général.

Huntsman : fuit aussi.

SwanPrincess : Hey restez là vous deux ! Ce n'est pas s'enfuir si tout le monde sait où vous allez.

Et pourtant, ça avait failli avancer en plus, Tilly avait dit un jour à Margot :

« Je t'aime, mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas entendue.

\- Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

\- Rien, tu veux du chocolat ? »

Emma se serait frappée, vraiment.

Si proches du but bon sang !

Pinocchio : Et à part ça, on est censés faire quoi en plus de râler ?

SwanPrincess : Faire des paris bien sûr ! Les paris c'est fun !

EvilQueen : …

TheAuthor : …

Tiana : …

Ella : …

PrincessOfTheKingdom : …

TheDragon : …

Pinocchio : …

Huntsman : J'ai pas signé pour ça moi !

Pinocchio : Moi non plus. Il n'empêche que…

Huntsman : Quoi ?

Pinocchio : Ce serait marrant, effectivement. Tu comptes parier sur quoi ?

SwanPrincess : Sur leur mariage bien sûr !

Pinocchio : De quoi ?

Huntsman : Ah toi tu penses au mariage carrément !

Ella : Je parie pour l'année prochaine.

SwanPrincess : Vendu ! Je parie pour dans huit mois personnellement.

EvilQueen : Au train où elles vont ce sera pas demain la veille, je parie pour dans vingt-quatre mois.

Huntsman : Elles sont complètement folles.

Pinocchio : Et le pire c'est qu'elles ont probablement raison.

Huntsman : Ouais…

_§§§§_

_Huit mois plus tard_ _._

Il pleuvait le jour où tout bascula.

Il pleuvait, et Margot pestait, elle était en retard pour voir Tilly, elles avaient prévu de se retrouver à la librairie pour acheter un livre ensemble et bon sang, elle jouait vraiment de malchance en ce moment.

Tilly était là, en train de l'attendre sous la pluie, et elle était jolie, vraiment jolie, et Margot sentit son cœur se réchauffer en la voyant, et elle avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser là, et ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et l'autre femme lui souriait, et peut-être, peut-être que…

« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ou se retenir.

Tilly sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime Tilly, je sais qu'au début ce n'était qu'un jeu, on était mariées, seulement parce que c'était drôle, c'est vrai, mais ensuite, je t'ai rencontrée et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Alors je voulais savoir, est-ce que c'est réciproque, et… est-ce que je pourrais t'embrasser si c'est le cas ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise, puis elle se mit à sourire, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui à ces deux questions.

Margot sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur, pouvant enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de la femme qu'elle aimait, et il pleuvait, il pleuvait des cordes, et c'était sans doute terriblement romantique et cliché, mais c'était surtout le meilleur premier baiser que Tilly aurait jamais pu imaginer ou espérer recevoir.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle malgré tout à voix haute une fois le baiser terminé, et bon dieu, ce que cela faisait du bien d'enfin véritablement le dire sans avoir à se cacher.

\- Ça nous aura pris du temps pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, tu ne crois pas ?

Tilly éclata de rire.

\- A qui le dis-tu… »

Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait à remercier un bot mariage et que c'était ça qui lui avait permit de rencontrer la femme de sa vie ?

Pas elle en tout cas.

_§§§§_

_Seize mois plus tard_ _._

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient continué leur relation alors que les mois passaient, Margot ayant finit par devenir étudiante dans la même université que Tilly, et elles avaient fini également par s'installer ensemble trois mois plus tôt.

Elles n'avaient encore rien dit aux autres membres du Discord.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour, tout cela à cause d'une décision très spéciale.

Elles étaient fiancées désormais, oui, Tilly Jones et Margot West allaient bientôt se marier, pour de vrai cette fois, et elles avaient décidé de faire une annonce sur le serveur.

AliceInWonderland : Hey les gens !

RobynHood : Hello tout le monde !

SwanPrincess : Salut Alice et Robyn ! Comment vous allez toutes les deux ?

AliceInWonderland : Bien, super bien même !

RobynHood : On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

SwanPrincess : Ah oui ?

AliceInWonderland : Oui !

RobynHood : Vous vous souvenez qu'il y a un peu plus de deux ans, on s'est mariées sur ce serveur.

EvilQueen : Oh oui, comment l'oublier ? A des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire en chœur derrière leurs écrans.

AliceInWonderland : Bref, alors voilà, comme vous le savez aussi, on s'est rencontrées en vrai il y a quelques temps, et, enfin…

RobynHood : On entretient une relation amoureuse depuis plusieurs mois, on s'est installées ensemble, et maintenant, on est fiancées… On va se marier le mois prochain.

SwanPrincess : …

Pinocchio : …

Huntsman : …

LightOfMagic : …

TheAuthor : …

PrincessOfTheKingdom : …

TheDragon : …

EvilQueen : Ah ah. JE LE SAVAIS ! J'avais raison, j'avais parié sur vingt-quatre mois et j'avais raison depuis le début ! Chérie, on dirait bien que c'est moi qui ai gagné.

SwanPrincess : Pff… C'est pas du jeu, et ça compte pas, c'est le mois prochain.

EvilQueen : Oui enfin tu vas pas non plus chipoter à un mois près, et tu souviens de ce que tu m'as promis, pas vrai ?

SwanPrincess : Oui…

TheAuthor : C'était quoi l'enjeu du pari ?

SwanPrincess : C'EST PAS TES AFFAIRES, TU ES MON FILS, CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

TheAuthor : n'a pas envie de savoir en fait.

EvilQueen : Ça vaut mieux pour toi, en effet…

SwanPrincess : N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

RobynHood : Attendez une seconde, si je comprends bien… Vous avez fait des paris sur nous ?

AliceInWonderland : Vous avez parié sur notre relation ?

SwanPrincess : Oui.

RobynHood : Mais… pourquoi ?

EvilQueen : Euh… On a des yeux et on sait s'en servir.

Pinocchio : Vous étiez transparentes comme pas permis aussi.

AliceInWonderland : Mais je, enfin, je croyais que… que personne ne le savait !

Huntsman : se marre.

SwanPrincess : se marre en dégustant du pop-corn.

EvilQueen : se marre également et se réjouit d'avoir gagné son pari.

AliceInWonderland : Okay j'ai compris c'était flagrant en fait.

« C'est tellement embarrassant, marmonna-t-elle à sa fiancée.

\- Moi je trouve ça drôle… et plutôt mignon aussi. »

SwanPrincess : OUI ! On a créé un nom de ship pour vous, on a même créé un groupe Discord dédié au CuriousArcher tellement on en pouvait plus de vous voir vous tourner autour !

EvilQueen : Tu, chérie, c'est toi qui l'a créé je te rappelle.

SwanPrincess : Oui mais c'est un détail, l'important c'est que tout le monde est resté.

AliceInWonderland : Enfin bref, vous êtes invités au mariage !

En voyant les différentes réactions, Tilly éclata de rire, suivie rapidement par Margot.

« Ce mariage va être épique, fit l'archère, ce sera notre deuxième en plus.

Tilly sourit.

\- Oh ça oui, ce sera épique, j'en suis sure et certaine… murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

FIN.


End file.
